Diario del Guardia (Informe 1)
Añadir Imagen) |Aparece en =Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica |Propósito = Informar |Nombre Original = 看守長の日記 |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= Sólo me quedan unas pocas horas como ser humano consciente. Esta será la última entrada en mi diario. No voy a perder preciosos momentos quejándome de lo que pudo haber sido. ¿Quién dejó caer la pelota esta vez? Ah, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. En 48 horas el virus contaminará toda esta isla y cada forma de vida se extinguirá. Pronto no seré nada más que una bolsa de carne sin alma controlada completamente por el virus. Ella es mi última esperanza. Mi invencible amante, Neticia. Te conocí en una solitaria celda vacía. Tu has elegido inocentemente ese lugar para hacer de tu telaraña, un lugar al que llamar hogar, aunque no había comida para que la recogieras. Me pregunto por qué me enamoré de ti... Tal vez fue porque sentía que eramos almas gemelas, la elección de vivir nuestras vidas en algún rincón protegido y aislado de los demás... Me quedé diligentemente alimentándote con las polillas y cucarachas. Ver como sostenías sus cuerpos y chupabas sus fluidos me relajaba. Me di cuenta de como habías crecido, pero quería que fueras más grande y más fuerte. Es por eso que empecé a robar cuerpos para ti. No había nada de malo en ello, después de todo eran los restos de los muertos de varios experimentos, ya no eran útiles y solo se eliminaban en secreto. Así que eso fue lo que hice, por alimentarte. El efecto del virus en ti fue asombroso, y en no mucho tiempo ya te habías vuelto tan grande como un hombre. Entonces, cuando me quedé sin alimentos, envié un prisionero a la celda. Ellos serían torturados por Alfred hasta la muerte de todos modos. A nadie le importaba si algunos desaparecían... Antes de que crecieras y te pusieran tan grande para vivir en una celda. Ahora te dejo arrastrarse suelta en la prisión. El techo se ha convertido en tu lugar de anidación y has comenzado a devorar a los presos y guardias al azar. Nadie será capaz de destruir a mi amante. Tu eres mucho más poderosa que el molesto Alfred, tus colmillos son lo suficientemente afilados para cortar su pequeña cabeza vacía con un mordisco. Todos esos recuerdos... se irán. Todo mi cuerpo ha sido infectado con el virus. Ahora escucho el ruido que haces al arrastrarse por el techo con tus ocho patas delgadas, Neticia. Creo que te has comido tu comida allá arriba. Supongo que tu hambre te está urgiendo. Mi querida Netty... Mátalos a todos. Destruye todo. Devoralos a todos. El sentido del mundo se perderá cuando muera. Sé que estás mirándome con tus ocho ojos. No lo dudes. Ahora, cumple con tu deseo, y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso mientras hundes tus bellos colmillos en mí... |-|Inglés= Only a few hours remain for me as a conscious human being. This will be the final entry in my diary. I won't waste precious moments whining about what could've been. Who dropped the ball this time? Ah well, what's done is done. In 48 hours the virus will contaminate this entire island and every life form will die out. Soon I will be nothing more than a soulless bag of meat controlled completely by the virus. She is my before hope. My invincible lover, Neticia. I first met you in an empty solitary cell. You have innocently chosen that spot to make your web, a place to all home, though there was no food for you to catch. I wonder why I fell for you... Perhaps it was because I sensed we were kindred spirits, choosing to live our lives in some sheltered corner secluded from others... I diligently kept feeding you with moths and roaches. Watching you wrap their bodies and suck out their fluids relaxed me. I noticed how you had grown, but I wanted you to be bigger and stronger. That's why I started to steal bodies for you. There was no harm in it, after all they were the dead remnants from various experiments, no longer useful and left to be disposed of secretly. So I did just that, by feeding you. The effect of the virus on you was astounding, and in no time you had become as big as a man. Then, when I ran out of food, I sent a prisoner to the cell. They would be tortured to death by Alfred anyway. No one cared if a few went missing... At before you have grown too big to live in a cell. Now I let you crawl loose in the prison. The ceiling has become your nesting place and you've begun to devour prisoners and prison officers at random. No one will be able to destroy my lover. You are far more powerful than that annoying Alfred, your fangs are sharp enough to slice his empty little head off with one bite.All those memories... they'll be gone. My whole body has been infected with the virus. Now I'm hearing the noise you make when you crawl on the ceiling with your eight slender legs, Neticia. I guess you have eaten your food up. I guess the hunger is urging you. My dear Netty... Kill everyone. Destroy everything. Devour all. The meaning of the world will be lost when I die. I know you are gazing at me with your eight eyes. Don't hesitate. Now, fulfill your urge, and let nature take its course as you sink your beautiful fangs into me... |-|Japonés (Original)= 人間ヤメるまであと数時間。これが最期の日記。 こぼれたミルクは戻らない。そして絶対ミルクをこぼす奴がいる。 案の定この結末、お決まりのバイオハザード。 48時間後には完全にウイルスに染まり、この島の生けとし生けるものは死に絶えるだろう。 俺だってあと少しでウイルスに操作されるだけの肉人形に成り果てる。 残された希望は彼女だけ。無敵の分身、俺のネティシア。彼女と出会ったのはからっぽの独房。 餌など何もない牢獄に健気に巣を張っていたのがお前だった。 何でお前を気に入ったんだ？ 世界の片隅で生き抜いてる姿が重なったから？ 俺はせっせと蛾やゴキブリを捕まえては巣にかけてやった。 お前が獲物を糸でぐるぐる包み込み、体液を吸い取っていくさまを見るのが心安らぐ時だった。 どんどん大きくなる姿を見て、俺はネティシアをもっと大きく、強くしたくなった。 そこで廃棄処分された実験体の肉を盗み出して与えたんだ。 ウイルスの効果はテキメン。すぐにお前は人ほどの大きさになった。 与えるエサがなくなったら、独房に囚人をほうり込んだ。 どうせアルフレッドの拷問で殺される運命なのだ。多少減ったところでどうという事はなかった。 とうとうお前は独房で暮らせる大きさではなくなり俺は刑務所の天井にお前を解き放った。 天井はネティシアの巣となり、アットランダムに囚人や看守を貪り食うようになった。 俺の分身を打ち負かせるものなどどこにもいない。 憎たらしい低能アルフレッドさえお前の牙は引き裂くだろう。 だがもう終わりだ。体をウイルスが蝕んでいる。 天井を八本の脚でせわしく動き回るネティシア、お前の脚音が聞こえる。 あらかた食えるものは食い尽くしてしまったのだろう。渇きがお前を苛立てている。 ネッティ、すべてを殺し、破壊し、貪り尽くせ。 俺が消えるこの世界に何の意味もない。覗きこむように現れる８つの目。 迷うことはない。渇きの本能に従って、俺を噛み砕いてくれ。 }} Descripción Diario del Guardia es un archivo que aparece en Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil: Survivor 2